


Fragile [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away</i>
  <br/>
  <i>But something in our minds will always stay</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile [FANVID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/gifts).



Download: [Fragile](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/Fragile.wmv)  
Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDfBvFBNhHs&list=UUrVktzJ5iGMXXKdWhyR49-w&index=50) (Note: Not all vids are viewable in all countries)

Music: "Fragile" by Sting

Viewer's POV

There's no one character POV; it's really a montage. Overall, I wanted to show the fragility of life and how there was so much hurt in their world of police work.

The four-screen shot of the children—that was another image that just came to mind and so I futzed with the software and learned how to make it. These children had lost parents or, in the case of the last little boy, were being abused in the episodes, and children are just so fragile themselves. Loss, fear of loss, fear of losing one's partner. This is a song that's always meant a lot to me and is dedicated to [Splix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/pseuds/splix). Soft-premiered at Con*Strict 2007.


End file.
